Web of Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 4
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Alex Saviuk | CoverArtist2 = John Romita | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | Writer1_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler1_1 = Cynthia Martin | Inker1_1 = Cynthia Martin | Colourist1_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Writer2_1 = Steve Gerber | Penciler2_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker2_1 = Alex Saviuk | Colourist2_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Arthur Adams | Penciler3_2 = John Romita, Sr. | Penciler3_3 = Mike Zeck | Penciler3_4 = Mike Zeck | Penciler3_5 = Mike Harris | Penciler3_6 = Cynthia Martin | Penciler3_7 = Joe Brozowski | Penciler3_8 = Todd McFarlane | Inker3_1 = Arthur Adams | Inker3_2 = John Romita, Jr. | Inker3_3 = Bob McLeod | Inker3_4 = Joe Rubinstein | Inker3_5 = Mike Harris | Inker3_6 = Cynthia Martin | Inker3_7 = Joe Brozowski | Inker3_8 = Todd McFarlane | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor4_1 = Jim Salicrup | Writer4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler4_1 = Ron Lim | Inker4_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist4_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer4_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Sweet Poison! | Solicit = Peter Parker went to Miami expecting to do a run-of-the-mill signing for his new book. But when the High Evolutionary strikes, Spidey must join forces with the misshapen Man-Thing and Miami's newest super hero, Poison, to protect not only the universe but all of the alternate universes as well! | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Night Stalking! | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Amazing Spider-Man: The Year in Review | Synopsis3 = A recap of adventures Spider-Man has undergone in the last year. | StoryTitle4 = All My Children | Synopsis4 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Doyle Denby (Talk Show Host) * * * * * * Carlos Cardinale * Santo * Maria * (Mention) Locations: * ** ** *** * ** *** * , (Mention) * (Mention) Items: * * * Spatial dissonance generator Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Vassily Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** *** * (Mention) ** (Mention) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * * (Mention) * (Mention as Baron Russoff's relative) * Ana and Mateo (Mention) Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References